Dragon's Dawn
by ShadowShock
Summary: Black Sigil: Set right after Aurora and Nephi leave Artania for the Dragon's world. What was the long gone King's return like? Surely before they made it back to the grand dinner at Averay's mansion there were many adventures to be had.
1. Chapter 1

Black Sigil was pretty awesome for me, I thoroughly enjoyed it enough to play it through again. And afterwards I got to thinking what it would be like for Nephi and Aurora after the story and when they had returned to Nephi's Dragon lands. This started off as a simple little 400 word fun idea but quickly grew out of hand. I have no idea exactly where this is heading, but I'd like to follow the trail and see where it leads in my free time. Read, enjoy, review!  
Disclaimer: I had no hand in making the original and take no credit for the story or wonderful music. That honor belongs to Studio Archcraft. I'm just enjoying the world they made.

* * *

"And let me once again say what an honor it is to have the Magna Dragon back,"

Nephi stifled a bored yawn while he tuned the other Dragon noble out. It was the same speech he had been hearing all evening in various forms and lengths and by now it was getting a little boring.

"After all, with you gone so long we had started to wonder if it was time to move on."

Including the thinly veiled threats. He was getting them at least one every other noble and he'd quickly made a game of amusing himself by comparing them all to see who had come up with the best threat yet.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you would have thought the throne chair fit you nicely if you lived long enough," Nephi replied, waving a hand in dismissal as if the noble's threat wasn't even worth his bother. Which it really wasn't, this one was one of the poorer threats. "Do enjoy the wine and treats for the evening... you didn't check that for poison did you?"

He left the nobleman choking on his drink, moving around the various groups of chattering (or just staring) Dragons. Plucking a glass of wine from a passing Bulman servant, he paused off to the side and let his eyes roam around the room as he took a tentative sip.

Just in case there really was poison.

But there wasn't and he highly doubted that anyone would be making moves tonight. No, they would wait and observe, trying to find where to attack. Which left him time to re-familiarize himself with the various nobles, find out who replaced who and where they stood.

"You know you can mingle if you want," he spoke over his shoulder as the guard that had been assigned to follow him finally caught up. "I can take care of myself."

"It is my duty," the guard replied gruffly and Nephi couldn't tell at the moment if he was disgruntled over having to guard the long gone king who now was totally different or just tired of trying to keep up with him. Nephi shrugged as he finished glancing around the room. There were several new groups that he mentally marked for him to check on later. It was easy to see the tension between those who were open enough to the idea of Bulmen's being free, and those who were digging in their heels against it.

He swirled his drink in his hand before finishing it off. He had better get back to mingling to make sure everyone knew he was there, watching them and definitely not backing down from the throne. Later he would have chances to do more in depth observations.

As he started to step back out into the center of the grand hall he felt the hairs at the back of his neck lift up and glanced around before spotting the group of five Dragons making a direct line for him, the lead being a noblewoman who, if one were to go by her lavish dress that trailed five feet behind her, was quite wealthy and well off.

Nephi for the life of him couldn't figure out who she was. He took a half step back so he was near to the guard and whispered over his shoulder. "Pray tell me, who is this noblewoman that is approaching?"

The guard looked at him in mild surprise. "That is the daughter of a high merchant Dragon. Her family runs several stores throughout our lands. She's been frequenting the palace for the last decade or so. Her name is Tresendra."

"Ah." Nephi nodded to himself. A high merchant fit the profile perfectly. "And do you know who invited her into the palace in the first place?"

News and rumors, especially those involving the nobles, always managed to filter through the ranks and Nephi knew that even if the guard hadn't known about it before, he would of heard it from someone else. When the guard didn't answer right away Nephi knew the answer immediately. He let out a small sigh, wondering what other messes created by their choices he would be uncovering. "You don't have to answer that one."

The guard didn't have time to answer as the merchant's daughter came within social range of communication. She let out a sly smile, dropping a shoulder as she swished closer while her attendents dutifully stayed back.

"High Manga Dragon Nephi," she greeted sultry, trying to slide a hand through his arm. "You look even more handsome then all the pictures and statues that I've seen."

He slide sideways without appearing to be in any hurry. "More handsome then Rhys?"

It was abrupt, even by Dragon standards but she recovered quickly from her momentary surprise. He was after all the King, he could get away with a lot of things if he wanted to. She'd probably been hoping he hadn't known about that part.

"But of course," she agreed smoothly, trying to slide closer. "How could I ever settle for second best, handsome Nephi?"

He sidestepped again, feeling the handle of one of his daggers drop into his left palm, hidden beneath the volume sleeve of his cloak. He knew if he wanted to, he wouldn't need to explain executing her right where she stood. In fact, there was many ways to place the dagger so she wouldn't bleed to death until he was well away from her and then the blame could be placed on any of her suitors that she had spurned.

With an effort he pushed the images and thoughts away. He refused to go back into that dark pit that he'd managed to crawl out of. Ever.

Thankfully, he'd learned other ways of dealing with such people.

"You'll find that I am very different," He told her sharply. "If I ever find out that you've tricked Rhys, or stole from the royal treasury I will see you punished."

"Oh but Nephi-" She started to protest smoothly but he continued to talk over her in a voice loud enough for those nearby to hear. Dragon pride was quite a work of art.

"You dare take such a informal tone with your Dragon King? Don't be so presumptuous, someone like you would never get close enough to even make an attempt to kill me. You will address me with all the respect due to the rightful Magna Dragon or else I will have you thrown out of the palace this very night. Which stores does your father run in my Air Megaera city?"

She wasn't foolish enough to not understand the implied threat of the last line. To be the cause of her father's ruin would certainly remove all the luxuries she'd been enjoying if not get her permanently cut off from the family for angering the Dragon King.

"That wasn't my intention at all," she squeaked, her voice a higher pitch as she finally stopping her attempts at getting close, her hands fluttering nervously. "I do not presume to do anything but give you my highest respects, my lord. After all when Rhys – that is, Regent Rhys was guarding the throne – for your return of course-"

"Tres-"

"And then there is this thing when-"

"Your-"

"-told him that I was willing to-"

"Tresendra!" He snapped finally, deciding that it had gone far enough. When she startled and snapped her mouth closed he continued in a milder tone.

"Your dress train is on fire."


	2. Chapter 2

The shrieking and running around of the lady Tresendra and her attendants didn't distract too many Dragons. Those nearby glanced to see what was going on, but once they saw that there was no show of actual bloodshed taking place they turned back to whatever they were doing, leaving Tresendra's attendants trying to get the Dragon lady from staying in one place without transforming long enough for them to stomp out the fires.

In the chaos it was easy for Nephi to slip through the crowd unnoticed and come up behind the red headed female. He'd known where she was the instant he had felt the flicker of magic when she'd set the dress on fire and she stood out from those around.

"Jealous much?" He leaned forward and asked in her ear.

"Nephi!" She jumped and spun around, surprise and a little bit of guilt (at being found, he was sure, not setting the dress on fire) on her face. "Hmph, who did she think she is? Making moves on my King!"

"That would be a lady of influence," He said dryly, knowing it wouldn't make a difference to her.

"Ha, and I'm the daughter of a Duke. Beat that!" Uncertainty clouded her face as her confidence wavered. "There is room for only one Queen, right Nephi?"

"Of course," he reassured her, wondering why the thought was coming to her now. "You will be my one of a kind Queen. Besides, I don't think any dress can hope to outshine your fiery beauty. Speaking of which..." He looked her up and down, recognizing the clothes she was wearing. It was a dress used for royal ceremonies but she only had a few layers on her and, while quite modest, it still looked a bit incomplete. "You're not finished getting ready are you?"

She blew impatiently through her nose. "How can I sit for hours and hours in the dressing room when there's all this going on?" she gestured expansively around the room, almost knocking a tray out from two Bulmen if Nephi hadn't tugged her aside. The Bulmen bowed nervously before trotting on by.

Nephi frowned after them. Had all the servants in the castle been replaced by Bulmen? He thought before he had left there were some Dragon free servants around still. Another thing on the list of firsts to look into.

"Besides," Annoyance bordering on discomfort tainted her voice, bringing his attention back to the strong headed human. "This is incredibly hot enough to wear as it is. If I put any more layers on me I'd die!"

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "But I thought you were use to wearing lots of layers."

"In Bel Lenora, yes," She agreed. "Where it's cold. You know? Freezing? But the temperature here is well above a summer day! How do you people stand this?"

"We are use to it..." He replied absently. He hadn't really thought of something like this becoming a problem, but he should of realized from his travels that something like this would come up. He'd just never taken time to give it much thought how more comfortable he was back in his homeland. "Perhaps something can be done..."

"Oh no, they've found me!" Aurora squawked without letting him finish, turning on her heel and dashing off into the crowds. Colorful layers of silk and colored cotton trailing after her from the shoulders and waist, like dragonfly wings fluttering after her. Nephi watched her disappear with amusement, then turned as four female Bulmen servants trotted up, looking confused. Spotting Nephi they bowed to him and the lead servant spoke up.

"Magna Dragon... Have you seen Lady Aurora? She..." Here the Bulman fidgeted nervously before plunging ahead, ducking her head in anticipation of a harsh words. "She grew tired and last seen coming here..."

"She's like that," Nephi told them with an amused smile, not missing the brief flashes of surprise on their faces. "You will have time to get use to her fancies... I take it she wasn't making it easy to get ready for the ceremonies?"

Uncertainty made the lead female servant hesitate before she nodded quickly. "Yes My Lord. I'm afraid I don't know how to handle humans."

"Humans aren't too different." He told her wistfully. No not that much different at all, some were extremely strong, others not. But they had been strong, strong enough to throw off the bonds of the Forbidden he could dream of nothing but clinging to the borrowed power he had. In that, they had been far stronger then he, the Magma King had ever been. He shook his head, suddenly aware of the Bulman staring at him.

"Perhaps if you try a lighter dress it would be easier." He suggested.

"But that's already a summer dress-" One of the other servants started to say before the lead female Bulman smacked her hard on the shoulder before bowing to Nephi. "Please forgive your servants, Magma King, she did not mean to speak out of turn."

Another thing to go on the list of first, he would have to get the servants use to him again. The thought drew his lips into a sour frown, for it meant confronting the past he wanted to leave behind. He pushed it to the side, he had other things to consider at the moment.

He wasn't sure what the fashion for a wife of the king would be. The last time he had seen one dressed so formally had been his mother and that had been many ages ago. He realized that it was quite possible that none of the dresses supposedly fit for a Dragon queen hadn't been used in the same amount of time.

He frowned again, absently noting how the Bulmans's tails twitched in nervousness. Maybe wearing the old stuff wasn't a good way to show a new start. Anyone who could remember the last time it was worn would remember the old Queen and that wasn't good.

"No, no those dresses won't do," he decided with a firm nod, an idea forming in his mind. "Listen to me, this is what I want you do to."

* * *

Another day, another chapter. This one is a quickie as I wanted to get it out before it stayed on my computer and gathered dust for too long. Enjoy!

Tresendra


End file.
